Being There For Someone
by GoChI12kAi12SoN
Summary: Okay what does it mean to be there for someone? What if at the end of Brotherhood Al left fo xing earler then Ed left for the east?What if Ed had to stay with the one person he thought he hated?And what if the person turned out to be the one person he truly needed? Sorry suck at summaries R


_**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own FMA Brotherhood**_

_**A.N/ Ok so this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fic so sorry if it can be kinda confusing at times..This chapter mostly talks about what has happened since the promise day,whats happening in the lives of our Fav character' future chapter's the character's may turn slightly OOC,and I have a few unpredictable turn of events for this story that's gonna be unbeliveable.**_

Time had passed for the young Elric brother's both having to readjust to life in their own thing that has never changed in their lives was there inabiltiy to stay at one place at a time.

After Pinako found Hoehenheim in front of Trisha's grave the most logical thing to do was show some respect to her old friend and bury him next to his funeral was small mostly new friends that were able to meet hohenheim during the Promise were said,tears were shed,and people of Amestrice began looking ahead to a new future,a new life,a new begining.

Starting over came with a price,for some it was losing a dear friend in war,or having your home destroyed,But with this case sight was the Mustang

sacrifced his sight in order to save the one person that was able to keep him sane during all his bad times.A person who made him smile though he really didn't have a reason to. A person who over time began to look more and more then just a friend,that person is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

After seeing the Colonel in a weekend state Hawkeye made a silent promise to herself that she was going to do everything in her power to repay the man that saved didn't know howshe was going to do it,or how long it would take,but she swore she will spend her last dieing breath to repay her slient dept.

The day Mustang got out of the hospital Hawkeye met the Colonel at the entrance and escorted him to his honestly didn't care to much,he was actually glad to have the company though he didn't like feeling so helpless.

Over time the pair began to grow close,both finding they had more in common then they ever thought they would also accompanied Roy during his travels and studies to get his eye sight Mustang fixed his vision,he was able to help one of his best friends Jean Havoc gain back the ability to eveything was set straight Roy which he realized that he truely cared deeply for his subordinate.

As for the Elric brother's a source of payment to begin a new life was what made Fullmetal who he really was,what make's an alchemist an alchemist?The portal of Elric had to scrificed his portal to bring back both his brothers' body and his soul.

Having a faithful reunion with one another was time tears of joy were shead,most of them being Al' was great,Al was able to feel again,to eat,to cry,to have a chance of being a real couldn't have be any happier for his little brother,he could finally live a peaceful life with his baby brother just like he was ment to.

But being the brother's that they are Ed,and Al couldn't resist the urge of both travling and gaining more knowledge,so they set out to study diffrent types of alchemy. Alphonse headed to the east of Xing to learn more about alkahestry from a sweet little girl by the name May Al is in the east,Ed to head to the west to see what knowledge he could gain there so when they reunite they could combine what they have learned.

Since Al had his body back he was quite eager to leave to explore the world,but Ed was the opposite he was tired and wanted to enjoy some time with his took Al some time to convince Ed to allow him to leave earlier then knew the way to get what he wanted,with just a little begging,crying,and a little guilt was all it just like that Ed agreed.

There was a slight complication with Al's one way escape to the world,he was still a minor and he couldn't travel alone,that being said by Ed,Al had to find a loophole through his brothers' condition he had to find someone to travel boy did that wish come true having a quiet dinner with Darius and ,Al had told them about his and his brother's plan for their theory,and of his slight seemed that was all they needed to hear for them to deside they wanted to get their bodies pair not really being asked but declaring that they would both accompany him to get their informing his older brother about the news he was able to get his approvel and had his dream came true.

After Al had left Ed stayed at the Rockbells' seemed fine untill both Winry,and Granny were going to Rush Valley for a automail convention that only came once every few years it lasted a few days considering it being held in Rush had told Winry she wouldn't allow him to come,Stating that he would only complain whine and get in to all sorts that said they couldn't just leave Ed there in Resembool all alone by himself so she made a call...

_**A.N/ Ok so how was it?Review and see who so Pinako you know I had to throw that little peice of RoyXRiza in there.^_^ ThAnKs AsH~aTTack Your the for a Beta Reader PM me if your interested.**_


End file.
